


I love you for a thousand more.

by aeipqthy



Series: maybe, things are okay [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive AU, M/M, TikTok, pure fluff, they're alive and well, this is so short omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeipqthy/pseuds/aeipqthy
Summary: Willie shows Alex a video and they both end up crying. Literally just fluff.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: maybe, things are okay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I love you for a thousand more.

Alex had been working on an assignment for class and was interrupted by a warm voice from the door of his home office.

"Hey, bubba?" 

Alex looked up to the source of the sound, to see Willie walking into the room with his phone in hand, tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong?" A look of worry etched into Alex's features.

Willie let out a wet laugh, sniffling, "Nothing, just- Watch this."

Willie made his way over to Alex, settling himself sideways on his boyfriend's lap, holding his phone out for the both of them to see.

A video played and it was a compilation of clips the band had took of the couple. A song played over clips of the couple dancing, singing, cuddling, laughing, and many more sweet moments.

As the video played, Alex's eyes started to well up with tears and he turned to look at Willie when he heard a muffled sob escape his boyfriend.

"Oh, baby, come here." Alex whispered, cupping Willie's cheek and pulling Willie towards him, wiping away the brunette's tears with his thumb. Willie tucked his face into Alex's neck, his arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.

Alex kissed his temple and hugged him back just as tightly.

"I love you, Wills" Alex mumbled into Willie's hair.

Willie pulled away to wipe away Alex's tears as well, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Lex."

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by ian paget and chris olsen's tiktok https://vt.tiktok.com/ZSnv1QmQ/ ! sorry this was so short, i always write angst so i thought i'd try fluff hehe.
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! thanks for reading!


End file.
